Invisible: A Jonas LA story oneshot
by ShirleyTemple1932
Summary: [ dressing room/ trailer] Joe Lucas Nervously tapped his foot on the floor he was due back on set pretty soon. Today had just been going downhill for him first he was late to the set this morning, then he kept messing up his lines, and then his older brother Kevin got kicked off the set by Mona, which caused Joe to do even worse because without having one of his brother there for


Invisible a Jonas L.A. Fanfic

Disclaimer: I don't own Jonas L.A. tv show it belongs to Disney Channel & the song belongs to The Jonas Brothers & Disney.

Characters : Joe Lucas, Nick Lucas, Kevin Lucas, Mona.

A/N rewritten as of August/September 2013 to make more sense…. please review :].

_Invisible_

[ dressing room/ trailer]

Joe Lucas Nervously tapped his foot on the floor he was due back on set pretty soon.

Today had just been going downhill for him first he was late to the set this morning, then he kept messing up his lines, and then his older brother Kevin got kicked off the set by Mona, which caused Joe to do even worse because without having one of his brother there for support freaked him out a bit.

Eventually Mona called for a break after the 16th time the scene was messed up.

Joe's phone buzzed signaling a message, Joe pulled out his phone and tapped on the message icon it was text message from Nick Lucas.

_Text Conversation_

How's it going bro?-Nick.

Terrible can't do scene right-Joe

Just look over at Kev during the scene then-Nick

Can't Mona kicked him off set & last saw was running from security-Joe

do i wanna know how that happened?- Nick

i got a idea how fast can you get here?-Joe

20-25 mins tops.. why-Nick

bring sunglasses & a guitar & meet me in my trailer-Joe

Joe quickly found a piece of paper and a pencil and started writing a song glancing at his script for some lines to write into the song.

pretty soon he had a completed song just as a knock came on the door.

"come on in" Joe yelled over his shoulder.

Nick Lucas came through the door a guitar case in his hand,"So what's your big idea" he asked.

" I wrote a song and I Know how i can do the scene right" Joe said.

he quickly explained the plan to his younger brother before there was a knock on the door.

"Hide" Joe hissed and Nick leapt behind the couch as Joe kicked the guitar case under the counter/table.

Mona entered the trailer. " ok we need to talk rockstar" She said.

" about what?" Joe asked nervously.

"your acting Job today and why you're so jumpy right now all of a sudden" Mona said sitting down on the couch.

"Jumpy who said i was jumpy" Joe said said in a rush.

behind the couch Nick found that it was extremely dusty like the couch hadn't been moved for a long time.

"Ok Rockstar i'm leaving now 'cause you're making me nervous now" Mona stated standing up and heading for the door.

Nick exhaled good she was leaving but it also caused the dust to swirl around tickling his nose.

"Htchoo" Nick Sneezed loudly from behind the couch.

Mona froze and spun around " Did you hear that?" she demanded.

"Nope" Joe said.

"Look I really don't know what you're up too Joe of JONAS but i hope that you're not hiding anybody in here" Mona said and slammed the door shut.

Joe sighed in relief "You can come out now" he said.

Nick came out from behind the couch sniffing wetly, " Sorry its really dusty back there" he said.

" I can see that" Joe said reaching up to brush a piece of dust off Nick's head.

"Joe Lucas Please report to the main stage" they heard over the intercom.

"Don't forget when to come out" Joe reminded his younger brother.

" I won't this is gonna be good" Nick promised.

/On Main stage/

During the scene with Vanessa it was coming to the part where Joe's surprise plan came in.

"You have try Dade,Forget me" Vanessa said her line her back facing the camera.

Joe took a deep breath and began to sing."_ I Can Feel You All Around I The Silence I Hear The Sound Of Your Footsteps On The Ground And Now I'm_-"

Joe Paused slightly but unoticeably 'come on Nick' he thought.

Nick Came onto the main stage in the shadows with dark sunglasses on and his jacket collar turned up playing his guitar as planned.

Joe started singing again." _Waiting For The Moonlight So I Can Find You In This Perfect Dream, Don't Think That Can Hide There In The Shadows, Girl You're Not Invisible You're All That I Can See Ohhh Yeahhh_" Joe slightly nodded to his brother.

The Stage crew hadn't noticed Nick yet but had been wondering where the music had come from.

Nick Stepped out of the shadows singing."_ Something's Changing Deep Inside All My Hopes Are Coming Alive As We're Fading Into The Night I Can See Your Eyes So I'll Keep On-_"Nick sang as he walked closer.

Joe launched back into the song together singing it until the last verse and when it finished Nick and Joe were Now face to face.

The crew had been absolutely silent while the brothers sang and now began to clap loudly.

Joe grinned and took off Nick's dark sunglasses so they could see who it was, "GIVE IT UP FOR MY BROTHER NICK LUCAS" he shouted.

Nick grinned back and gave his brother a one armed hug glad to have helped.

Mona pouted she now knew what Joe had been up to sneaking another one of his brothers onto the set… wait hadn't she kicked that one with curly hair off set today or was there more?.

"Tell me you got that on tape" Mona whispered to the camera man.

" I got " the camera man replied.

with a little reshooting they could work this into the story something about Dade[Joe] and a friend[Nick] singing to April[Vanessa] Mona Mused.

"LUCAS BOTH OF YOU GET OVER HERE" Mona yelled.

Joe and Nick walked over, " I'm sorry if you hated it and please don't kick Nick offset he helps me so i can do my lines" Joe started to say in a rush.

" First Calm down rockstar i loved it with some reshooting tomorrow we can work it into the movie plotline and second how many brothers do you have"Mona said.

"Thank you so much"Joe gushed.

"Don't get mushy on me now" Mona said gruffly and walked away.

The crew began to filter away having other jobs to do and places to go.

"Did That just happen" Nick asked.

"I Think it did, want to grab lunch or something" Joe Replied.

The Brothers began to walk away down the street.

"Wait until we tell Kevin this" Nick said suddenly chuckling.

"Oh my gosh do we have to" Joe Groaned.

"yes unless you want to sleep with one eye open" Nick teased.

"ha i'd just sleep with you cause you'd have the one eye open and i could have both mine closed" Joe concluded.

"Is that so" Nick said.

"Yup it's so" Joe said back popping the 'p'.

"You're so weird you know that" Nick replied.

"are you criticizing 'who I am'" Joe said faking hurt.

" oh now you're using my solo album's title against me" Nick said.

"Whatever you say bro" Joe said opening the cafe's door.

THE END


End file.
